User talk:Renimg
Welcome i love tak and the power of juju so much dude I know u love the series I do to but I'm really disliking the fact u all putting all these uncanon characters and really stupid joke in this wiki I really think it's really disgusting what u doing Pls for the last time stop doing this and I'm SO sorry for lashing at u,I was just angry are you telling me piko taro, my favorite tak character is uncanon? I'm sorry to say but all of your characters u put on the wiki are not canon INCLULDING PIKO Their just ur own original characters dude U can make them canon in ur own stories but in the tak series their not Let's all just say that both of us started this drama. Let's stop the Drama turn things back to normal and I hope u understand about Piko not being canon in the tak series And Once again I'm SO sorry for lashing at u and ur buds Tayah Piko Taro IS canon in the tak universe renimg Wow! I was just passing by and I found out that there are others just like yourself that also love the infamous character from Tak and the Power of Juju, Piko Taro! I just want to give you my thanks for showing me the true ways of salvation through Piko Taro. Thank you, may we meet in the afterlife as lovers. i dont know what the fuck i just stumbled upon. thank you all for your service beezle bub beezle bub beezle bub Well it's ok if I can turn all of this back to normal? Well if u care or not Thank u for understanding :) I don't know if u really want me to do this but I can pls turn this back to normal and Get rid of the stuff pls I will really love if u accept it Tayah boring, your boing renimg hey guys, tayah here. i give up removing editis HEY THATS NOT TRUE Man I did cause of ur actions ._. I thought we are going to Stop this Drama With so much drama in the Tak community it's kinda hard being the guy who made PPAP Trust me there much more drama in sonic fandom than this XD obama fandom Like the Sonic War shipping and sonic recolours which is really annoying OK WHY ARE WE STILL TALKING XD First it was a fight now a friendly talk XD But for real pls stop putting all this shit into the tak wiki I wanna change the characters back to normal and the main page U can keep the Piko Taro page but delete rest of the people i ain't makin no compromise Pls I would probably annoy u until u put anything the way it was All of these characters are not canon I'm sorry but it's true I just want to stop all of this drama Renimg pls can u do this shit somewhere else this is getting out of hand I'm really serious about this I really want to turn things back to normal IM WARNING U DUDE STOP THIS NOW